Panas! Es Krim! And A Little Bit of Kiss?
by yukiann
Summary: Musim panas. Naruto dan Sasuke kepanasan. Es krim merupakan ide bagus, mungkin? Bagaimana kalau dimakan dengan cara yang lebih menyenangkan? / "Dan aku ingin menikmati bagian terakhir ini dengan cara yang beda dan... lebih menyenangkan." / For Indonesian SasuNaru Day 2012. Maybe OOC. Kind of drabble-ish. RnR?


Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaru

Warning : Maybe OOCness, typos (sepertinya saya tidak bisa lepas dari ini. Saya hanya manusia biasa, oke? #plak), judul gaje, kind of drabble-ish.

Sebagai persembahan saya di event SasuNaru Day yang diadakan Shrine dengan prompt Musim Panas (^v^)/

.

.

.

_ **Panas! Es Krim! And A Little Bit of Kiss?** _

.

* * *

Musim panas di Konoha. Matahari bersinar terang—mungkin terlalu terang—di langit. Dan, oh, Kami-sama, berikanlah hembusan angin sejuk di tengah suhu mematikan seperti ini…

Salah satu—atau dua—orang yang menderita karena panas ini adalah dua orang pemuda yang ada dalam sebuah kamar bernuansa oranye lembut dengan sentuhan putih.

"Arrgh! Panas!" raung seorang pemuda berkulit kecoklatan dengan rambut pirang berantakan sambil berusaha menghilangkan panas yang mendera dirinya dengan sebuah kipas angin berukuran cukup besar.

"Hn. Hari ini panas sekali," terdengar sahutan dari pemuda berkulit putih berambut hitam kebiruan dengan model mencuat ke atas pada bagian belakangnya, seperti—seperti yang sering diserukan oleh pemuda pirang tadi saat saling melempar olokan dengan si raven—pantat ayam. Oh, jangan menatap author dengan pandangan setajam itu, panta—ehem—Sasuke-kun.

Kedua pemuda itu—yang dikenali dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto dan Sasuke Uchiha—sedang berada di kamar Naruto. Uzumaki muda itu merutuki nasibnya yang harus menderita di hari musim panas dengan cuaca sepanas ini karena AC di kamarnya sedang diservis.

Mungkin kalau ia tidak melempar AC-nya dengan sepatu tiga hari yang lalu ia tidak akan menderita seperti ini. Salahkan Teme tercintanya itu yang tidak melawan saat Sakura memeluknya. Hei, bahkan Sasuke belum sadar sepenuhnya kalau Sakura memeluknya saat itu! Tapi si Dobe itu sempat melihatnya sebelum Sasuke sempat melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan terjadilah salah paham yang mengorbankan AC kesayangannya. Tapi untunglah, kesalahpahaman itu dapat teratasi, dan sekarang tinggal masalah suhu di sini.

"Fuaaah! Rasanya aku ingin lepas baju saja!" si pirang bermata biru itu kembali meraung. Ia mulai menggapai bagian bawah kaus yang dikenakannya dan berniat menariknya ke atas ketika sebuah tangan putih menghetikan gerakannya.

"Teme?"

"Jangan lepas bajumu itu, Dobe. Setidaknya jangan di depanku."

"He? Kenapa?"

Sasuke menyeringai kecil. "Kau tidak ingin aku serang sekarang 'kan, Dobe?"

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat. Dengan ekspresi datar, dan gerakan perlahan yang tenang ia melepaskan genggamannya pada bagian bawah kausnya, lalu memindahkan (atau menjauhkan) tangan Sasuke yang memegang pergelangan tangannya (masih dengan ekspresi datar dan gerakan tenang), kemudian berseru sambil menjauh dengan cepat dari Sasuke (kali ini ekspresi datarnya sudah hilang).

"Teme mesuum!"

Dan Sasuke hanya terkekeh kecil.

Selang beberapa saat, melupakan kejadian tadi, Naruto kembali mengeluh akan suhu udara di sekitarnya saat ini. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

"Teme! Aku mau beli es krim saja! Kau mau?"

Sasuke yang tentunya juga merasa kepanasan, menyetujui usul Naruto. "Ide bagus Dobe. Aku yang mint ya."

"Eh, dasar Teme tidak tahu diri, seenaknya nyuruh orang!" tapi Naruto tetap melangkah pergi keluar dari kamarnya.

Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Bukannya tadi dia yang menawarkan?" mungkin udara panas yang memengaruhi ketidak-konsistenan Dobe-mu itu, Sasuke.

Selang beberapa menit Sasuke menunggu, tiba-tiba terdengar seruan dari luar kamar diikuti suara pintu yang menjeblak terbuka.

"Temee! Ini es krimnyaa!" dan terlihatlah sosok Naruto dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Ia menyodorkan bungkusan berisi dua buah es krim itu pada Sasuke.

"Hn, terima kasih," Sasuke menyambut bungkusan itu dari tangan Naruto kemudian mengambil es krim rasa mint sedangkan Naruto mengambil es krim rasa cappucino.

"Ah, cuaca seperti ini memang enak makan es krim!" seru Naruto setelah menghabiskan es krim kepunyaannya sementara es krim Sasuke masih tersisa sedikit. Mungkin dua atau tiga suapan lagi.

Sasuke memandang Naruto sebentar, kemudian ide—yang sedikit—jahil melintas di pikirannya.

"Dobe, es krim ku tinggal sedikit."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memandang Sasuke heran. "Lalu?"

"Dan aku ingin menikmati bagian terakhir ini dengan cara yang beda dan... lebih menyenangkan."

"Kau ingin taburan coklat butir? Atau saus coklat?" Naruto dan Sasuke memang kadang menaburi es krim mereka dengan bahan lain sebagai _topping_—seperti saus coklat dan coklat butir.

"Bukan."

"Jadi apa? Yang bisa dijadikan _topping_ yang ada di rumahku sekarang sepertinya cuma itu."

"Hmm, seperti ini…"

Dan Sasuke dengan cepat melahap semua es krimnya yang masih tersisa kemudian (masih dengan cepat) menarik dagu Naruto mendekat dan mengecup bibir Naruto. Naruto yang terkejut hanya diam saja—setidaknya belum bereaksi.

Ketika ia merasakan bibir Sasuke menekannya semakin dalam, Naruto mencoba mendorong Sasuke menjauh. Namun untungnya—ehem, maaf—sayangnya tidak berhasil.

Dan seperti cara-cara kebanyakan seme lainnya ketika uke-nya tidak mau membuka mulutnya, Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia meraba perut Naruto, dan benar saja, Naruto pun membuka mulutnya—mungkin berusaha untuk mengerang atau mengatakan sesuatu untuk menghentikan Sasuke—dan lidah Sasuke melesat masuk.

Naruto bisa merasakan es krim yang ada di mulut Sasuke masuk dan melumer di dalam mulutnya. Ya, Sasuke membagi dan memakan es krimnya dengan Naruto, dengan cara yang—seperti ia sebutkan tadi—menyenangkan.

Mereka saling menyesap rasa. Mint dengan campuran sedikit cappuccino—rasa yang menarik. Setelah es krim itu melumer seluruhnya, tidak berhenti di situ (tidak, tentu saja tidak), pemilik iris onyx dan sapphire itu saling menautkan lidah mereka. Saliva menetes di sudut bibir Naruto dan sedikit di sudut bibir Sasuke, dengan suara kecupan-kecupan basah yang terdengar samar.

Beberapa menit mereka bergelut, akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Saliva yang menempel di bibir mereka yang membentuk benang saliva perlahan terputus.

Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam sambil mengusap saliva di bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Tidak begitu efektif sebenarnya, melihat goresan-goresan rona merah muda di wajah Naruto.

"Kau—! Teme bodoh!"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai. "Tapi sepertinya kau tidak tak menyukainya."

"Uungh~ Baka Teme! Aku mau ke rumah Gaara saja cari AC!" Naruto menghentakkan kakinya keluar kamar meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terkekeh geli.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sasuke mengentikan kekehan tawanya dan berseru. "Dobe! Tidak, jangan ke rumah panda itu! Lebih baik ke rumahku saja! Di rumahku juga ada AC kok!"

Yah, Sasuke—dan mungkin juga Naruto— juga tahu kalau pemuda bertato kanji "ai" di dahinya itu punya ketertarikan tersendiri dengan Naruto. Dan tentu saja Sasuke tidak mau uke manis tercintanya itu berduaan dengan orang yang sepertinya berniat merebut Naruto bila ada kesempatan (sayangnya kesempatan itu tidak pernah ada).

Baiklah Sasuke, segera hentikan Naruto tersayangmu itu. Kalau berhasil, mungkin kau bisa melakukan hal-hal yang jauh lebih menyenangkan dengannya. Fufufufu~~

- _**f i n **_-

* * *

A/N:

Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk SasuNaru Day! Yeay!  
Dan juga menyanggupi prompt yang ditawarkan Shrine, yaitu Musim Panas :D

Maaf kalo rada gaje. Dan OOC *sigh*  
Dan masalah judul, saya stuck. So, no comment. #diinjek

Oke, kritik dan saran, minna? Ripiu? ^v^

All Hail SasuNaru! Long Life NaruSasu! \(v)/


End file.
